


We Need The Eggs [Podfic]

by paraka



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cooking, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy comes out of his shell to surprise Patrick.</p><p>A podfic of We Need The Eggs, written by Leopards_Bane</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Need The Eggs [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quintenttsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quintenttsy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [We Need The Eggs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/407959) by [Leopards_Bane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopards_Bane/pseuds/Leopards_Bane). 



> Recorded for [](http://leish.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://leish.dreamwidth.org/)**leish** , who I wanted to cheer up because she's been having trouble in the kitchen lately. *hugs*

**Download** : [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/B-We%20Need%20The%20Eggs%20by%20Leopards_Bane-paraka.mp3) (4.1 MBs) ||| [M4B](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/B-We%20Need%20The%20Eggs%20by%20Leopards_Bane-paraka.m4b) (1.8 MBs)  
Please right click and "Save As".  
 **Length** : 0:02:52


End file.
